


Don't Look Past the Signs.

by Ultimate_Liar (DramaticBlue)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa 1 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Death, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Saihara Shuichi, Past Character Death, Slow Burn, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/Ultimate_Liar
Summary: Shuichi didn't want this to happen. Really, Kokichi had recommended visiting the school, but-, why did it turn out like this? Ghosts? Killings? Why? Why did the murders have to resurface with them?--Hopes Peak Academy, it hasn't been in use for years now, having been abandoned after murders inside the school taking place. No one really knows the details besides the survivors, but they haven't been seen since the incident occurred. They got out and never spoke a word about the horrors they encountered while trapped inside the school, unable to get help of any form.Just looking at the school that was once consider hope, now turned despair could send shivers down someone's spine. It certainly looked like something straight out of a horror movie, vines coating it's walls and windows appearing to be boarded up. This was a place of a massacre and Kokichi wants to explore it. Why did Shuichi agree to this again?





	1. Three Mistakes. (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Danganronpa 1&2!  
The characters that died are brought in!  
Or some of them  
Didn't wanna tag, takes too long and too much space. More details will be explained in the end notes, so please read those!
> 
> This is just the prologue! Please keep that in mind!  
Lemme know what you think of this!!
> 
> (Ps, the other characters will be introduced later!)

"I don't like this." Shuichi spoke up after a bit of hesitance, staring at the old abandoned school. He reached up and gripped the tip of his hat, examining the school from afar, a shiver going down his spine at the mere thought of going inside.

Hopes Peak Academy, it hasn't been in use for years now, having been abandoned after murders inside the school taking place. No one really knows the details besides the survivors, but they haven't been seen since the incident occurred. They got out and never spoke a word about the horrors they encountered while trapped inside the school, unable to get help of any form.

Just looking at the school that was once consider hope, now turned despair could send shivers down someone's spine. It certainly looked like something straight out of a horror movie, vines coating it's walls and windows appearing to be boarded up. This was a place of a massacre and Kokichi wants to _e__xplore it_. Why did Shuichi agree to this again?

Kokichi laughed and skipped up to the gate of the old vine covered school, thrusting his hand through the thick vines to grab a hold of the metal, tugging at it. "It'll be fun! Don't be a coward now, Shuichi!"

"I agree with Shuichi. I don't think it a good idea, Kokichi." Kaede looked nervously at the school, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears. She heard the rumors of ghosts of the dead students being inside. It was said their bodies still remain there, in the places they had died. That's unlikely due to the police sweeping the place to get information, details, evidence, anything.

The policies official report said the place was spotless, besides the bodies hidden away, covered in dried blood. The bodies of the missing students, all had various injuries. One had a hole in her stomach, another had strangulation marks on her neck-, one had a spear in his stomach! It wasn't a pretty thing to find, the students dead in the same spot. Though, that was just what the official report said. They could have hidden lots of things.

Pictures had gotten out online of the students, not of their dead bodies, but who they were. Nearly 30 students went missing, 15 on two separate occasions. 30 children his age went missing in a span of a few months, just to wind up dead in a school.

_And yet Kokichi wants to explore it._

Kokichi rolled his eyes at the concern, finally managing to tug the door free, opening it with a loud creak. "You're no fun! Come on! We're here already, and I even got permission!" That was a lie, one that was blatantly obvious due to him deciding this late last night and having it planned early in the morning. There's no way someone can get permission that quickly.

Ignoring the obvious lie, he looked at the two who had been silent the whole time, Kaede following suit moments later.

Rantaro shrugged, calmly making his way up to the gate as he spoke, "I doubt there's much we can say to change his mind."

Kiibo seemed a little more hesitant, blue eyes flickering from the school, back to the small group, "I personally don't believe this is a logical adventure. We could be tampering with evidence that the police hadn't found." He explained, gesturing to the school, "we don't know what lays beyond those doors. It could be dangerous."

Kokichi skipped inside ignoring their complaints and concerns. "Hurry up slowpokes! We don't have all day y'know!" He shouted back, already nearing the front entrance.

Shuichi sighed, giving in. As he made his way past the gate, a cold feeling settling over him immediately, the feeling of being watched prickling at his neck, causing goosebumps to rise all over his body and a sweat to break out.

The other two walked past the gate and noticeably tensed up, raising Shuichis concerns. He didn't dare voice them though, since Kokichi was already inside exploring the main hall. When-, Kokichi was surprising fast. Why was there no resistance? Was the door not locked? That made no sense-, murders occurred here. Why wouldn't they lock the door?

That was the first sign something wasn't right. Shuichi paid no mind to his gut screaming at him to leave as he ventured inside the school, his eyes widening in awe.

In the dim glow of the light that came in from outside he could see just enough. It was beautifully haunting. Vines covered the floors and walls, leaving little peeks of a tan wallpaper, the floors dirted with dust and dirt, dulling it's shining glow.

A cold shiver shot down his spine once more, a cold chill settling over him. Was there a draft? It wasn't windy, and the windows are boarded up tight, but then where did the-

Shaking off the thoughts that clawed at his head, he stepped further inside, eyes flickering around the shadowed room, the only lighting being from the flashlight Kokichi had pulled out a minute ago as the door slammed shut behind the other two who finally walked in after a moments hesitation.

All heads turned towards the door, the flashlight being shined over there immediately. No one, nothing. How did the door shut-?

Sign number two Shuichi stupidly ignored.

"Kokichi, are you sure this is okay?" Kaede asked anxiously, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she clutched the straps of her backpack, her face pale. "I mean, doesn't it seem wrong to be here where the _murders of students_ occurred?" She added, eyes focusing on the purple haired boy who just shrugged.

"It makes it all the more fun, doesn't it?" He asks, as if expecting them to agree. They didn't of course, but any protests were left unsaid as the smaller boy lead them around, eyes wide with childish glee at the decorations covered in moss and vines, the light being shined in every which direction.

Kokichi paused and dug stuff out of his pocket, as if suddenly remembering something. "Right, here you guys go." With that, he showed something into their hands with a cheeky grin.

Feeling cold metal against his palm, Shuichi raised an eyebrow, before realizing what it was. A small flashlight, just big enough to light a small area. Small enough to be carried comfortably in pockets and easy to hide. He flicked the light on and shined it around, the light being duller than the one Kokichi had. It barely lit up the corner of the room, brushing against the darken hallways leading to who knows what.

Shuichi can admit, this was an interesting place, but why here? Why couldn't Kokichi be satisfied with rumors and information online? It seemed irresponsible to walk into an old crime scene. But then again, Kokichi was never one to be responsible, always pulling pranks or something. Of course his satisfaction couldn't be satisfied by just looking things up. No, he had to experience it himself. Same old Kokichi.

Shuichi felt something nudge his shoulder, startling him from his thoughts. His eyes darted up to see who it was, his flashlight quickly following. The light shined on the person, and Shuichi couldn't help a sigh of relief. It was Rantaro. He tilts his head curiously at the other, resisting the urge to grip his black hat sitting on top his head.

"Yes?"

"Kokichi is missing. He probably went down a hallway without us noticing, but-, splitting up seems a little dangerous." Rantaros eyes flickered around the room they were in, "it seems like our best option to find him though."

Sign number three.

"He went-, okay. You're right. Maybe splitting up into a group of twos. That should be okay, right? At least then we're not alone." He didn't want to admit, but he wasn't comfortable with the idea of exploring the school alone. The school didn't feel welcoming. As if them being their broke some kind of unspoken rule, well it broke an actual rule but-, this felt different. It's like they stepped foot into a horror movie, just waiting to get killed by the unknown killer among the group.

"I'll go with Shuichi." The blonde stepped up beside the male, a set determination in her eyes, masking her fear. Her hands trembled slightly, catching Shuichis eyes, confirming that she was in fact still scared. His hand slipped into hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze, that she recuperated with one of her own.

Shuichi took his hand back, letting it fall to his side as he shined the light around once more, hoping to see their short friend just hiding to "play a prank". No such luck.

"That means it's you and me Kiibo." Rantaro gave the other a lazy grin, before parting with the promise of meeting back there in 30 minutes. Enough time to search for their missing friend. Where could he have gone?

The pair watched the light from the other two disappear down a hallway, before they set off down a different hallway, determination and anxiety bubbling in their stomachs.

The biggest mistake Shuichi could have done.


	2. What is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Psh, we won't hurt ya!" The girl clapped her hands together, her neck popping as she tilted it to the side with a wide grin. "We're here to help ya survive!"
> 
> Survive? Survive what?
> 
> The male stepped in, "now, go find your friend. Be careful. If you aren't.." His voice trailed off into uncomfortable silence, causing Shuichi to panic at the implications.
> 
> \--
> 
> Shuichi doesn't want this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA 2-  
HEAVY SPOILERS   
Brief spoiler for Danganronpa 1! Not much of a spoiler but wanted to put a warning anyways   
Speaking of warnings   
Graphic description of violence (sorta?)  
Death (lmao, s oRTA-)  
Panic attacks!  
Mentions of murder!! 
> 
> Please read the end notes!!!!

"Hahaha!"

Shuichis head snapped to the side where he heard a noise, his hand lagging behind to shine the light, fear flooding his veins.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, his hands trembling as he stared at the darkened corner, cursing Kokichi for giving them bad lights. Slowly stepping forward, his eyes focusing in and out of the shadows, desperately trying to focus on a single thing.

He swore he saw something move within the shadows, brushing against the dull light of the flashlight, shadows curling and twisting like a snake capturing its prey.

"Kaede?" He questions, keeping his eyes trained on the corner, his knuckles turning white from the grip on the flashlight. His breaths came out short in small puffs, fear seizing him as he heard another soft giggle beside him, almost as though it was taunting him.

Hearing a thud from behind him, Shuichi quickly turned around, spotting Kaede on her knees, her face pale. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, staring into a classroom. Her light slipped out of her hand, rolling on the floor casting shadows around. Shuichi caught a shadow of a person, standing? No, not standing-, hanging..? That's impossible. It must have been vines-, yes that's logical.. But why is she so shaken up?

"Kaede-" Shuichi took a hesitant step forward, calling the girls name softly. She didn't. respond, her eyes still on the spot in the classroom. He slowly shined his light into the room, bile raising in his throat at the sight, his eyes widening in horror.

Dimly lit by the flashlight was the body of a girl, hanging from the ceiling. He couldn't help the scream that tore its way from his mouth as the body's head moved, lifting up to stare at him with soulless dead eyes.

The light nearly fell from his grip as he stumbled back, loosing his balance as he fell beside Kaede who didn't register it at all. Not even a flinch or a blink, which concerned the boy. But he had bigger fish to deal with, watching the girl move, her neck creaking and twisting awkwardly as she struggled to get out of the rope. Her lips parted as she let out a low raspy gasp, her hands desperately clutching at the noose tied around her neck as if she was trying to gasp for breath, her feet kicking out.

"Haha, the girl who was used as a stepping stone for hope is back! How could scum like me be back before her, and be here to greet her of all things!"

A young man with messy white hair manifested in front of the hanging girl, nearly making Shuichi scream once more at the sudden appearance. He can assume the man was the one who spoke moments before.

He watched in horror and morbid awe as the man assisted the girl, little soft giggles falling from his lips; his hands trembling as he slowly undid the knot.

The girl collapsed into the ground, coughing as she rubbed her throat. She spoke up, her voice raspy and weak, "can't say that was fun! Well, whatever. So so, who did it? Who killed me? Was it Hiyoko? Or or—!"

Can she still feel pain? That would explain the struggling earlier-, but it doesn't make sense. She's dead isn't she? She just asked who killed her! But, then why is she acting as though she can still breath and feel pain? Why is her voice messed up? It doesn't make any sense. None of this makes sense, ghosts aren't real! But then how is Kaede seeing her?

Speaking interrupted Shuichis thoughts, causing him to refocus on the scene before him.

"It was Mikan." The man interrupted her, before realizing what he did. "Oh I'm sorry, scum like me talked over you! How can I get your forgiveness? By dying?"

"We're already dead! Oh, it was Mikan? Surprising! Hey, wait! Lookie, there's a boy and a girl there!" She suddenly points at the pair who were frozen stiff, causing the man to turn around.

Shuichi gagged at the sight. Dried blood covered his shirt, surrounding a large spear in the middle of his stomach. There was a knife impaled into his hand as well, and blood coating his ripped jeans, leaving little to the imagination of what had happened. His eyes met the other man's eyes, staring into the cloudy grey abyss.

The man took a slow menacing step towards them, causing Kaede to finally react, a strangled scream ripping it's way from her throat, choking up at the end with a sob. "Please, don't hurt us!" She wailed, completely different than how she normally was. Strong and determined. But in this situation, even the strongest falter.

"Psh, we won't hurt ya!" The girl clapped her hands together, her neck popping as she tilted it to the side with a wide grin. "We're here to help ya survive!"

Survive? Survive _what_?

The male stepped in, "now, go find your friend. Be careful. If you aren't.." His voice trailed off into uncomfortable silence, causing Shuichi to panic at the implications.

He never did finish the sentence before grabbing the girl and vanishing, leaving the pair sitting on the ground.

"..."

Shuichi was speechless. Sweat dripped down his neck, suddenly feeling way to stiffy and hot. He tugged on his shirt, struggling to breath. He fumbled to undo the buttons, slipping up clumsily.

Finally getting the buttons undid, he took a gulp of air, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat, knowing he had to pull it together, for Kaede.

Speaking of—

He craned his stiff neck to face the blonde who was wiping at her tears, taking deep breaths as she mumbled something under her breath. Shuichi touched her shoulder lightly, startling her.

"Ah-! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.." He apologized, his voice a little raspy, probably due to scream and lack of air. His throat was sore now that he thought of it.

She just smiled, forced and fake, "it's okay. I know, Shuichi.." She trailed off briefly, gaze falling to the ground. Her mouth open and closed a few times, as though she was searching for words.

He waited patiently for her to gather herself, keeping his hand resting on her shoulder in what he hopes to be a comforting manner.

Finally she looked up at him, "that was real right?"

"..Yes."

He couldn't believe it either, even after saying yes. It was too dramatic, too unrealistic. No, that's not the issue. The issue is that it was too _realistic_.

She nodded, "okay.. We should go find the others and Kokichi.. They-, they need to know what happened. And what the man said at the end, the threat-, we don't want whatever he was threatening us with to happen to them." Her voice wavered as she spoke, but her eyes held determination, as she stood up on shaky legs.

Shuichi followed suit, standing up moments later, his knees nearly buckling in under him. He caught himself; leaning against the wall for support. He didn't need to speak for her to know he agreed. So they set off in silence, letting the weight of the situation hang in the air.

A few minutes pass after they set off, a soft voice breaking the deafening silence.

"Shuichi?"

Turning his head to look at Kaede, he makes a small hum of confirmation, a gesture to continue.

She hesitated, ".. If-.. When we find them, what are we going to say to them? How would we explain what we saw?"

Shuichi blinked a few times, his hand reaching up to grip his hat as he thought of how to reply. "Well, we'd just say what we saw. They don't have to believe us, but with the suspicion of other people— _things_—, being here they'd probably get worried and want to leave. Kokichi is going to be our biggest issue.. He'd just want to confirm what we saw for himself, and get himself into more trouble."

"That's true. If they hear it from us, they'd probably be more likely to believe it or at least be suspicious. Expect for Kokichi, as you said." She echoed the words back to him with a small sigh, "Kokichi will hopefully see how dangerous and wrong this is and leave with us. But, there's no way to tell with him.."

"Mhm.." He didn't know what to say. They both knew Kokichi would only want to venture in more, to get himself into more trouble than it's worth. They couldn't exactly stop him either, if them being in this situation didn't prove that enough.

Turning a corner, Shuichi bumped into someone, falling down onto his butt with a small "oof". He pointed his light up at the person he ran into, who pointed their light down at him.

He looked up expecting to see Kokichi or the other two, but came face to face with a boy with purple hair and a goatee, looking just as shocked as Shuichi bets he did.

"Are you okay man?" The boy asked, holding out his free hand with a sheepish grin, "sorry, didn't see ya there!"

Shuichi blinked and took his hand, the boy pulling him up easily. Kaede stepped beside Shuichi, her hand brushing against his lightly.

"Ah, no I'm sorry as well. I wasn't watching where I was going.." He mumbled, tilting his head down, his hat blocking his view from the other boy.

Wait—

"I'm Kaito Momota!" The other greets with a wide smile, before realizing something. "Hey wait, have you seen a girl with long black hair in pig tails? Looks kinda mean but is actual a giant softy?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck a bit.

"Oh, no sorry.. Uh, why are you here? I mean-, I didn't know there was other people exploring the place?" Shuichi took a hold of Kaedes hand lightly, reassuring himself that she's still there despite being quiet.

He slipped his hand out of hers moments later, reaching up to touch the brim of his hat with the pads of his finger briefly.

Kaito blinks, "right! I was gonna ask ya that! Well, I'm here cause a friend wanted to check the place out! Heard it was haunted! So he was all excited and dragged us along." He explained with wild hand gestures, the light shining in every direction. He stopped waving his hands with a sheepish smile, pointing the light back on them as he asked, "So, why are you two here?"

"The same reason actually.. A friend wanted to explore.." That was an odd coincidence.

Kaede stepped in, "have you seen a short purple haired boy or two boys, one with green hair and the other with white hair?"

Kaito shook his head, "nope, haven't seen 'em! I did see some girl with blue hair walking around with a knife in her stomach though! It looked so real it was insane. She wasn't much help though. She just wordlessly pointed in this direction. And bam, I found you two!"

A girl with a knife sticking out of her stomach? Does he not think it was real? Probably not. There's no reason to think it _is_ real. Unless-..

Shuichi put a hand over his mouth, thoughts swarming his head. "Kaito, right? You said she had a knife in her stomach? And that it looked real?"

"Yup! Her wrist looked real swollen too!"

".. I don't think it was fake. Me and Kaede saw a girl hanging, basically coming back to life. And a man manifested out of nowhere.' He explained, watching Kaitos eyes widen.

"Wait seriously?!" Kaito shouts, a hand covering his mouth. "That's horrifying! What the hell?!"

"And, the reports written in the news-, the official statements had explained there was a girl with a knife wound and a boy with a spear in his stomach, who we also saw." Kaede explained further, making Kaito shake his head.

"Dude, that's impossible."

Shuichi sighed gently, "that's what we thought until we saw it with our own eyes.. The man had said something before he left, "now, go find your friend. Be careful. If you aren't..". I think he's implying us, or our friend, could potentially be harmed. Which means that could also apply to you and your friends. You were wondering alone, correct?"

Kaito nods, resting his hand against the side of his head, his face pale and his hand shaky. He was terrified and rightfully so.

"Well, maybe you can stay with us. We can look for your friends as well. It'd be dangerous to be left alone." He suggested, glancing at Kaede to see her reaction. She didn't seem against it, if the smile tugging at her lips proved anything.

Kaito thought for a moment before nodding, "if that's alright! Now, what's your names? Never got yours but you got mine!"

"Shuichi Saihara."

"Kaede Akamatsu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO  
Kaito has been introduced! hA-  
Can y'all guess who dragged him and the mystery girl along? Wink wonk 
> 
> BUT  
Ghosts are finally shown! Still no sign of Kokichi! And the pair got another person joining in, now thats always fun!
> 
> Sorry if they're out of character!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed! This wasn't beta read! (Also, Kiibo/Keebo is human!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe, where the V3 students explore the old Hopes Peak school where murders of students had occurred. 
> 
> Danganronpa 2s students didn't actually /die/ BUT THEY'RE DEAD HERE SO SHHH  
They're ghosts 
> 
> There will be a killing game! Just a bit different. It'll be explained later! 
> 
> Really, a lot of things will be explained in the chapters ahead.


End file.
